Think
by renhaizz
Summary: when pile want to know more about her beloved senpai Seiyuu arc [Mimorin X Pile]
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first time to write fanfiction.

sorry for my bad grammar and english /bow/

* * *

Pile think mimorin is so lively. She want to know her senpai, yet everytime she want to talk alone with her, there are always someone butt in. She want to be like soramaru, who close to mimorin and everyone in muse.

She just realized today, after their life ended. That she love mimorin, after she watched how playfull mimorin around ucchi and emitsun. She want to like them. So after debating with herself, she ask her fellow BiBi member nanjolno. She know that nanjolno and kussun are dating in secret. Luckily for her, nanjolno is alone in dressing room, so she come to her.

"a-am nanjolno, do you have a moment?" asked pile

"ah yes, whats wrong pile? I thought you already went home" she asked a bit surprise

"mm you know, that I know you and kussun are dating right?"

"yes" she answer nonchantally

"so, how come you figured out that you like her? I mean how can you confess to her?"

"ah that's because in anime eri and nozomi being close together right? And so kussun want like that. And then we figured out that we love each other, after mimorin and me duet love marginal last year"

"i-is that so? But what if you two never close with?" that's right she have a chance to duet with my beloved senpai, lucky being her.

"to be honest, I don't know how to answer that. Is pile love anyone in muse? Like soramaru maybe?" she asked curious

"dayo ne, you wouldn't know" pile said dejected "and I think I don't have any special felling to soramaru" I said confidently

"souka, then who is it this lucky person?" she asked curious

"its…" when pile want to answer that, she heard a bottle fall and then she heard. That person she want to know more.

"soramaru, what are you doing there? Are you not gonna change? We already late for our agency party" she say to soramaru in front of BiBi dressing room. I don't know when soramaru in there but I think she heard what nanjolno and me talk about. Its revealed in her shocked face.

"j-just wait a moment mimo-chan, I'll change" sora say and she went to change.

"okay" answer mimorin. And then she look to me and nanjolno. 'oh nanjolno, kussun said she's already finish. You can go to our dressing room. She wait you there, and it seem she's not in the mood to wait you any longer than this" she inform nanjolno, with feared face. I wonder is kussun alright?

"ah okay okay, thanks mimorin. I'll go there anyway good day to you two." She say with a wink 'and good luck to you too pile" she wink to me. 'Weird' I thought, is she know that mimorin is the one I love? Forget it, right know I'm together with her. Is like I am in heaven.

"uh pile, do you not have a schedule after this?" she ask

"no, I don't have any. I'm free till tomorrow" I say with a hopefull face

"lucky you, I still have a party in my agency." She sighed. She looks very tired

"oi mimorin come on, and by the way pile do you want to have a coffe after our agency party? It seems that you're very lonely" sora said with a playfull face, and her weird grin.

"ah that's good, I want to come~ pile you can right?" mimorin say with puppy face. Good how can I refuse such a cute face

"ehm I think I can, I don't have anything to do anyway" I say while pulling my hair

"that's good, I will mail you where we will be meeting" sora said with a wink. That girl, she definitely know that I love mimorin now.

"o-okay, good luck you two" I lamely cheering mimorin and soramaru

"hai' we will. So wait for me, pile~" mimorin say while patting my head. "jaa nee~" and then with soramaru and mimorin leaving, I'm alone here.

I am waiting for mimorin and soramaru to come. Sora said that I must meet them in here at this hour. She always like that when she want to meet with me. But today is different because there will be mimorin. I wonder what should I say to her. I hope that soramaru can help lessen my awkwardness.

"pile" I hear someone calling my name quietly. And then she sit in front of me. I wait for someone to sit besides me and theres none. She seems know whats troubling me.

"sora-chan say she have another business. And I should accompany you instead" mimorin say, and after she explained it to me , I look at my phone theres line from soramaru said 'good luck! Hope you can confess to her' what the hell she already know it.

"are you okay pile? You look.. angry.." mimorin say while observing my face

" I am okay, just shocked hehe. So how's your party?" I ask trying to change subject

"oo do you want soramaru that bad?" she ask me, she look dejected "and my party is boooriing"

"hehe its not like that, its just you know its rare to me talking alone with you" I said while scratching my head "haha is that so.."

"you have a point there, it because pile always hang out with sora-chan and rippi even emittsun. But not with me" she pouted. "yeeaah I do rather talking with you than coming to that party"

"haha sorry mimorin-senpai… I should know that you want to hang out with me.. sooner" I pretending sad

"hey you sound like sora -_- stop pretending sad' she pinched my check

"hehe sorry senpai~" I smile britghly to her, and I catch a tiny blush in her face.

"mou pile is teasing me, and anyway why you call me senpai~"

"hehe its fun to look at your blushing face mimorin" I answer truthfully

She just look at me, observing me. "you know, I prefer you to smile like that pile. But sometime I wish that I can make you smile like that"

Is she confess to me? "but you did, look at me now, I am smiling because of you~ hehe"

"ah right, anyway I hear from sora that you like someone in group. Is that true?"

Crap. Damn you soramaru. "y-yes its true, but I think that person just see me as her kohai." I explained to her

" is that so, that person is really lucky to be liked by you. I mean you're cute" she say a bit dejected

Is she jealous? "are you jealous mimorin?" I ask playfully

"yes I am. Because I like you pile." She say while looking at my eyes.

"I am not dreaming right? I mean the person I love is loving me back?" I asked surprised

"he~ so you love me too~"

"I am!.. I L-Lo.." she close our gap and then kiss me right in the make me speechless.

"then we are officially dating now. Gosh you know I am tired pretending lovely dovey with uchhi to make you jealous." She say while playing with my hand

"we are?! It still feel like a dream to me. Yes I am really jealous" I pout at her

"aw you're awake now, pile. And please don't make that kind of face. It make me want to kiss you" she laugh

"hehe okay, please promise me to not leave me alone. And always with me mimorin" I say insecure

"don't worry pile, I will" and then she close it with a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I make mimorin point of view :3

anyway thank you for **kryuu27** -san and **Dash24zappshift** -san for review-ing my story /bow/ /happy face/

and **kryuu27** -san I already make a nanjolno x kussun fic. maybe tomorrow i will post it.

* * *

Mimorin sit alone in her apartment. She doen't know her feeling right now, she keep watching her whole apartment which contain of free anime goods that she voice. Until her eyes land on certain red head figure, that's maki figure. Then suddenly she remember about her beloved kohai who voiced that figure. She's wondering what pile doing right now. Is she already sleep, maybe she is. In fact tomorrow she has a life concert with muse including her beloved kohai.

Suddenly her phone vibrating, indicating that she has a new mail. She open it, there are a message from soramaru 'hei, don't forget after tomorrow concert we still have party in our agency! I know that you are still awake, just sleep and don't be nervous and thinking unimportant thing like pile!' _weird_ why she mail me like that? Ah just forget it, she like to tease me anyway. I just reply with a simple yes to her, hope she understand my current mood.

Another mail is from uchhi, its very rare for her to send mail at this hour. 'mimorin, may I flirting with you again tomorrow? I want to make emittsun a bit jealous because this day she never paid any attention to me : I know that she's busy but I can't help it to feel lonely.' Great. What emittsun did till ucchi being like that? Maybe I can accept it its my change to look if pile jealous or not. I have this weird feeling that she likes soramaru because she's easy to talk.. I hope that just wrong..I reply ucchi mail and then I'm ready to sleep.

* * *

Today concert is really tiring, because I must check on pile while ucchi being lovely dovey with me. And then there's emittsun with her jealous face, its like saying 'she is mine, don't touch her more than that' that's a bit scary, how come a cheerfull like her become scary when her lover being with another girl. I flinched at those memories, good think ucchi revealed it and both emittsun and ucchi apologize to me for being a troublesome. I don't mind that after all my beloved kohai never show any expression when sees me with ucchi.

And it come to this, I tell soramaru and kussun about today concert and my feeling toward pile. Both of them say that maybe I must confess to her. Kussun say that pile is a shy and understanding person. Soramaru also say it like that and she think pile like another person in grup, but she say its certainly not her. And so after talking with kussun, I accompany soramaru to her dress room.

But when we want to come in, they are two person in there. Nanjolno and pile, they like having a serious talking. So me and soramaru wait in outside until..

" …. pile love anyone in muse? Like soramaru maybe?" nanjolno ask pile. She seem curious. I grip my bottle really tight while chanting 'say no please say no please say no please'

"dayo ne, you wouldn't know.." she say dejected. "and I think I don't have any special felling to soramaru" I can feel my face light up, soramaru see that and smile to me.

"souka, then who is it this lucky person?" nanjolno ask her. I want to know that too, I don't realize that I bring a bottle and then it fall with a loud voice. Oh crap what the hell I do, I panicked but soramaru face make me calm down.

its…" when pile want to answer that question she hear my bottle voice and she suddenly stop and look at soramaru. And then I just make a lame question, I bet she don't know that I am also there.

"soramaru, what are you doing there? Are you not gonna change? We already late for our agency party" I say to soramaru, she give me a knowing smile and she pretending that she's shocked with their private talk.

"j-just wait a moment mimo-chan, I'll change" sora say and she went to change.

"okay" I answer. And then I look to my beloved kohai and nanjolno. 'oh nanjolno, kussun said she's already finish. You can go to our dressing room. She wait you there, and it seem she's not in the mood to wait you any longer than this" I pass kussun message to nanjolno, nanjolno know what I mean. So she tidied her thing.

"ah okay okay, thanks mimorin. I'll go there anyway good day to you two." She say with a wink 'and good luck to you too pile" she wink to pile. God just leave already. I frown to nanjolno, and change to my usual face

"uh pile, do you not have a schedule after this?" I ask curious

"no, I don't have any. I'm free till tomorrow" she say with a hopefull face. How cute.

"lucky you, I still have a party in my agency." I sighed.

"oi mimorin come on, and by the way pile do you want to have a coffe after our agency party? It seems that you're very lonely" sora said with a playfull face and her weird grin. Good thinking soramaru!

"ah that's good, I want to come~ pile you can right?" I say with puppy face. She looks troubled with my pouting face.

"ehm I think I can, I don't have anything to do anyway" she say while pulling my hair

"that's good, I will mail you where we will be meeting" sora said with a wink. I need to teach her to not flirting mith my pile.

"o-okay, good luck you two" she's cheering me and soramaru. She looks like a lost puppy, _cute cute._

"hai' we will. So wait for me, pile~" I say while patting my head. "jaa nee~" and then we leave her alone. I hope that someone accompany her until our meeting

* * *

My agency party is boooring, I do rather hang out with pile than attending this booring party. The reason I still there is soramaru, I think she want to explain her plan to me. But after our party ended, she just say that she want to make me and pile alone. She support me and pile. And so I am heading to café where pile is waiting.

When I come, I spot pile right away. But I decide to surprise her. "pile" I say quietly. And then I sit in front of her. She looks troubled, that it just me.

"sora-chan say she have another business. And I should accompany you instead" I say, and after I explained it to her, she look at her phone. She look shocked and angry at the same time, I wonder what is soramaru text her.

"are you okay pile? You look.. angry.." I ask still observing her face

" I am okay, just shocked hehe. So how's your party?" she ask trying to change subject

"oo do you want soramaru that bad?" I said a bit dejected "and my party is boooriing" that's the truth anyway.

"hehe its not like that, its just you know its rare to me talking alone with you" she say while scratching her head "haha is that so.."

"you have a point there, it because pile always hang out with sora-chan and rippi even emittsun. But not with me" I pouted. "yeeaah I do rather talking with you than coming to that party"

"haha sorry mimorin-senpai… I should know that you want to hang out with me.. sooner" she pretending sad

"hey you sound like sora -_- stop pretending sad' I pinched her check

"hehe sorry senpai~" she smile britghly to me, and It make blush a little.

"mou pile is teasing me, and anyway why you call me senpai~"

"hehe its fun to look at your blushing face mimorin"

I just look at her, observing her. "you know, I prefer you to smile like that pile. But sometime I wish that I can make you smile like that" crap, I ended up confessing to her.

"but you did, look at me now, I am smiling because of you~ hehe"

"ah right, anyway I hear from sora that you like someone in group. Is that true?" I ask curious

"y-yes its true, but I think that person just see me as her kohai." she explained to me

" is that so, that person is really lucky to be liked by you. I mean you're cute" I say a bit dejected

"are you jealous mimorin?" she ask playfully

"yes I am. Because I like you pile." I say while looking straight to her eyes.

"I am not dreaming right? I mean the person I love is loving me back?" she surprised

"he~ so you love me too~"

"I am!.. I L-Lo.." I close our gap and then kiss her right in the lips. it make her speechless. _cute_

"then we are officially dating now. Gosh you know I am tired pretending lovely dovey with uchhi to make you jealous." I say while playing with her hand

"we are?! It still feel like a dream to me. Yes I am really jealous" she pout to me. Aw she did jealous, it's a success then. Will thanking ucchi after this.

"aw you're awake now, pile. And please don't make that kind of face. It make me want to kiss you" I laugh

"hehe okay, please promise me to not leave me alone. And always with me mimorin" she say insecure

"don't worry pile, I will" and then I close it with a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**kryuu27-san: thankyou for always reviewing my story. and for mimorin drop her bottle, at first I also think that soramaru who drop the bottle but then to make it sound twist, I make mimorin to drop that ..  
**

 **rizkakarizma-san: well thank you for reading my story :D**

* * *

Its almost a month I am dating pile. We still not doing anything except hug and kiss. Its not like I want it, but judging from pile reaction these day, I feel like she want to do something further. Ah I don't know what should I do. I don't have any experience, because I never date anyone before. Pile is my first. So I decide to ask soramaru, after I and pile officialy dating sora and pile like to hang out together. Before I am dating pile, they rarely talk to each other. Sora always talk with me or emittsun. I wonder if it because pile want to be close with sora? Or because they have a same interest in shipping their character. Well they're nicomaki hardcore fans afterall.

I made up my mind, and here I am asking an advice from sora who never dated anyone before. But she always have this imouto aura, that's why I can spill everything to her. I mail her about my current condition with pile. But unfortunelately, she just said that she doesn't know how to solve my problem because she is too inexperience in this case. She just say if I need advice about my love life just ask nanjolno, so I am asking her.

Well when I tell my problem to nanjolno, she gives me a tips. And guess what she plan to hiking with kussun in my monthversary day, so I ask her to let me and other member to join their bonding. I know that it sound like I am disturbing their plan, but fortunelately nanjolno and kussun being considerate with my plan. I just wish that my plan going smoothly.

* * *

Today we have a life in mujack, finally I can meet with pile. I really miss her eventhough two days ago I just meet her. After today life, nanjolno and kussun planning to ask the group to join them with their hiking. But it seems that pile is late, because 30 minutes again its our turn. Yet, she is nowhere to found.

Suddenly, rippi shouting her name. I feel glad that she finally come. I help her to change, she looks very tired. I don't know how to cheer her up, so I tell her a jokes I learned from emittsun earlier. I know that its lame, but at least she smile. She looks gratefull and say her thanks to me. _What wrong with this feeling? Why it feel like I am just a friend to her? Maybe I just overthinking._ I tell her that after perform we have a meeting in café nearby.

* * *

Ha finally we finish performing. Right now I am in dressing room with my fellow lily white member. I want to talk with pile after this.

Or so I thought..

Rippi suddenly telling us about pile. rippi worried that pile overworked herself. I don't have any idea that pile that busy, she never tell me anything so I thought that she's alright. Kussun notice my confused face, so she ask rippi why she worry like that. And rippi answer make me… speechless..

She thought pile is dating with soramaru, just because these past week they hangout together. She thinks that is rare to see them together, because eventhought those two are nicomaki hardcore fans, they're not that close. Well I see her point, but just because that she think that those two are dating? Unbelieveable. She explained more, when I am approaching pile earlier, she saw soramaru bite her lips. Rippi thinks that pile and sora are fighting. Gosh, I really need to talk to pile after this. I am not jealous, because sora is my bestfriend and I ask her to hangout with pile so she doesn't feel lonely. I don't think that rippi will misunderstood. Not like I want to confirm to rippi that pile is mine, it waste a time.

So I just tell rippi that stop worrying pile, because I think pile its just tired with her work. She just came from china afterall. Kussun who noticed my uneasiness, tell rippi to hurry. The other already in cafe afterall. when we come to cafe they already order food. And we welcomed by emittsun antic, it seems that she's a bit drunk. I wonder am I that long in dreesing room? Ucchi who know my thought just tell me that emittsun drank 4 glass because she's stressed. Ucchi tell us to sit, rippi went to shikaco, kussun of course beside nanjolno and me between sora and pile.

Rippi just eyeing from her seat, she looks like ' _why you sit there? Let them alone!'_ and I don't really care. Nanjo who noticed rippi face, suddenly announce about our plan to hiking together. Shikaco instantly agree, because its there are her beloved nanjolno. I laughed at kussun reaction, she's indeed jealous with shikaco saying nanjolno is her beloved but she want to laugh too, maybe she think shikaco is too childish. Rippi, sora, and emittsun agreeing too, they don't have any schedule on that day. Ucchi say she want to ask her manager first, thought I know why she say that (grins). And of course I say that I cant come because I have a tight schedule on that day. Glad that everyone buy my lie, pile looks confused. So I just tell her that its okay to come, she needs to relax afterall. Emittsun and sora who agree with me, help me to make pile come.

Fortunelately pile agree to come. She suddenly hold my hand, she looks directly at my eyes and I all I see in her eyes is sadness.. damn, is this my fault? I bite my lips, sora who notice our tense moment just smile at us, I know that smile mean ' _don't worry she'll okay'_. She's really my bestfriend. And because the main reason why we came here is fullfiled, we ended here.

So ucchi went home with emittsun, nanjo and kussun with shikaco and rippi tagging along them, and last sora, me, and pile. We say our goodbyes.

In our way to pile apartment, I don't know why but I fell really awkward. It kind of I don't belong in there. Sora notice it and suddenly she's telling me and pile about her job, pile just nodding and answer with simple yes and no.

Sora looks confused and then she ask us "did you guys fighting?"

Well she ask that question, I looks at pile waiting for her answer. She just shakes her head and hold my hand tighter. Ah maybe she just want sometime alone. "no, why do you think that sora?"

"because you guys after we left café never talk and pile just answer wth her head movement" sora say

"well, we are tired sora. Sorry to make you worry about us" I say to sore while smiling. She don't buy my reason but she doesn't pursue.

"okay, anyway this is our parting. I need to buy something" she say while mouthing 'I left you two here, hope you two can fix it' I just nod at her.

And here we are, alone with pile on my way to her apartment and still holding hand. I ask her if she okay, she just nod her head. _Fishy._ Something is wrong so I decide to sleepover at her apartment, she doesn't mind it.

When we come, we welcomed by her two lovely dogs. They are so cute just like their owner I play with them for a while. I stop playing with them when suddenly a pair of arm hug me from behind.

"I miss you mimo-chan" she say while snuggling at my neck.

'" know and I miss you more" I answer. She then move to sit at my lap still hugging me. she looks scared. "you're pale, are you okay?" I ask worried

"I am not" she answer while snuggling again.

"whats wrong?" I ask

"it just I am scared.." she pause. I am waiting her to continue "you know that three days ago I have a job in china, right?" I nodded. "I feel lonely because you're not there, even when we exchange mail. I still feel lonely… and then I saw your variety show with sora.. it hit me, just like when I want to be close with you, I am jealous to sora. Because you two always together.. I am scared that someday sora took you from me, and you bored with me.." she explained to me. "and you know.. your fellow milky tantei always said that you two fit each other.. its really hurt mimo-chan" with that she cry.

I really don't know, what should I do. We are jealous of sora, just because sora treat me or pile very good. I know that sora valueing our friendship.. "if you want to cry, just let it fall." I say looking at her eyes while strocking her hair.

5 minutes has passed, pile finish her cry. I help to wipe out her tears. "you are aware that I promise never leave you right pile? Just so you know I never broke my promise. Ever" I say while smiling to her. She's surprised, and suddenly laugh.

"your serious face, its cute mimo-chan" she laugh uncontrollably.

I just pout to her. "teaser" I say. She looks amused with my reaction.

"to think that a great mimorin, pouting to me~ what a nice scene" she continue to tease me. I am annoyed with her words. I put my hand to her back and push her closer. I still see her proud face then I kiss her passionately. Of course she's surprised and blushing too. "it's a payback making great mimorin pout' I say while stick out my tongue and winking.

"m-mou mimo-chan" she blush harder. Her face is red just like her character hair colour. She's really cute like this. "mm mimo-chan.." I look at her "is it true that you have a tight schedule on that day? I mean.. do you remember what day is it?" she mumbled

"mm sorry pil-" she cut me "call me eriko". I just nod. "kay eriko, sorry I can't come with you.. and that day is Saturday right? May 28th?"

She looks hestitated for a moment " I see… you don't remember.." she mumble the last part. "okay, lets sleep, its already midnight" she say while get off me and start to her room. When she got no response from me, she ask me again "are you not come mimo-chan? Do you want to sleep at couch?" she say

"mm no, coming eriko" when I see her sad face, I really want to reveal my plan. But I can't, I promise nanjolno and promise myself to make this memorable.

* * *

After my stay at eriko apartment two days ago, I found her weakness. Tomorrow is the day, the other member is busy preparing their thing. I helped ucchi for packing, because she will drive me tomorrow. We rent a car for a week, just in case something happen. I am very grateful to ucchi, well we're not that close like me and sora but she's willing to help me.

We will depart early morning, in ucchi car there'll be me and shikaco. She suddenly want to join us, she said that she may upset kussun on their way there because her antics calling nanjo wife. So here we are, waiting nanjo message me. Ucchi and shikaco talking about clothes, I don't want to join in so I just text my eriko. ' _hey, are you already there? Don't be sad, okay? Just because I can't come doesn't mean I am not love you anymore. Can't wait to meet you again. Bye!'_ well I hope that she's doing well with rippi and sora there. I received a mail from nanjo and that's our cue to go.

* * *

(at somewhere in same time)

We are already on our way to our rented villa. I see pile sad face, I wonder did their last time didn't work? Why pile still use her sad face. I wish when she see our hidden guest she can turn to her usual self again. When I look back, I can catch pile smile upon receiving message from her beloved. I decide to tease her a bit.

"ne pile~ that smile suits you better~" I say teasing her. When I looks at kussun she gave me a thumb up.

"what are you talking about nanjolno?" she say pretending dumb while frown at my statement.

"you know~ lately you always has this sad face, right sora~?" I ask sora to play along. Glad that she know my intention.

"yeah that's true pile, just like nanjo-san said~. You're really cute when smile like that~ I bet a certain someone will love to see that smile of yours" sora say while grin. Good sora. Good. She seem struggle to retord our teasing while trying to hide her blush. Lucky for her rippi suddenly ask a question that led us speechless.

"and that certain someone is soramaru~, right?" rippi say, not knowing our teasing. Crap. I forgot that rippi is the only one in group that doesn't know that mimopile is an item.

"hah? Why do you think its me rippi?" sora ask her clueless.

"hee~ aren't you two dating? Earlier you are fighting then you sent each other message. Probably soramaru sent pile a sweet apologize message, and then pile smiling because its too cheesy. And nanjolno caught smiling pile is suit her then soramaru decide to play along. Because she doesn't want to fight any longer?" rippi explain to us. I just facepalm, pile and sora jawdropping while kussun and emittsun don't care at all.

"you totally wrong there rippi. First we're not dating. Second I am not texting with pile! Why the hell I am texting a person who sit in front of me. I am texting mimo-chan." Sora explain to rippi while showing her recent message to rippi. She looks a bit angry to me. but who not, when your friend mistook you for your berstfriend girlfriend. Pile seems a bit shocked about the fact that mimorin text soramaru, it seem that mimorin haven't answered her mail.

"ma ma let us cool our head for a while. We're in rest area afterall, I am a bit tired hearing and focusing at the same time." Kussun say, I immediately look at her, and that's true she looks very tired. I stroke her hand softly, she just gave me a stress sigh, then leave us at car. I decide to follow her, it must be really tiring for her, driving that far. Soon the other four following us to rest area café.

I see kussun and sit beside her. She looks stressed maybe because our plan to make pile smiling more on our way to villa is failed. Just because rippi innoncent.. I am strocking her hair. "its okay, she will liked our hidden guest" I say trying to assure her. She just nod and mumble "hope so.." I can't see kussun like this, so I decide to kiss her right on the lips. She is shock but then smiling. "oh my lovely kussun is back~" I tease her. She pout and pinch my cheek

"that's really bold nya" rippi suddenly say with her rin voice. While the other just sit with their food.

"uh sorry"

"hey, lets resume. I want to get there befor sunset!" sora say. And with that we returned to our car and resume our trip.

(2 hour later)

"ah~ finally we are arrived" emittsun say while stretching her body. "I wonder if ucchi already done with her work. I really miss her" she say with a dreaming look

"ugh, stop that look emittsun. After uchida-san come you can have her all you want" sora say digusted.

"aye capt!" emittsun saluted sora and went in to villa. She say that she's tired. Can't agree more with her, its really tiring.

Sora and rippi follow emittsun, and they just lazily sit and watch tv. I try to found kussun and pile. They are alone in backyard. It seems kussun is consuling her about mimorin. It weird thought, just two weeks ago, mimorin and pile gave me an advice about what must to do in my relationship. But now looking at pile, she looks the same just like kussun that day. I hope that they with mimorin arrival she can be her usual self again. I see kussun look to me mouthing _'let us alone for a while, don't worry about the plan'_. Upon seeing that I went in to villa, joining the other three while checking that our preparation is good.

* * *

When we arrived at villa, pile suddenly want to talk with me. she looks very troubled. So, I led her to backyard to spill out her worry. She tell me that after my problem with nan-chan solved. She feel jealous toward sora, just because sora is mimo-chan best friend. I am aware that they are pretty close for a friend. She tell me that mimo-chan is feeling jealous too to sora. But pile doesn't want to accept that, she is doubting herself. Their not doing what couple must do, but I know the reason why mimo-chan jealous. It because rippi thought that sorapile is an item. Gezz both of them are doubting theirself. But at least I am glad that mimo-chan want to mend her relationship with this kind of surprise which is make pile more sadder. And then I see nan-chan looking to me so I mouth to her _'let us alone for a while, don't worry about the plan'._

I advice her to not overthinking their relationship. Eventhought mimo-chan is like nan-chan which is dense, but she's more sweeter than nan-chan. I assure pile that mimo-chan will never think anything like she's worrying about and that maybe she doesn't know how to treat pile properly. Afterall pile is mimo-chan first ever girlfriend unlike pile who experience this kind of thing before. My thought is interrupted by pile question.

"I am wondering, what am I to her. It feel like she always priotizing soramaru than me. When she's busy, she always tell soramaru to pick me up so me and soramaru can hang out together. Why she not tell me directly, I do rather want she tell me directly than making soramaru like our medioator. Is she planning to matchmaking me to soramaru?" she ask me while her tears already fall. I don't understand what pile is thinking and yet I was jealous because of this thing. I thought pile is enjoyed with mimo-chan showering her love in another language, but that's wrong.

"I bet she doesn't want you to get upset, that's why she sent soramaru to you. To accompany you, for you not to feel lonely like me. Doesn't you have a wonderfull girlfriend pile?" I see her trying absorbing my word. I catch a glimpse of two people, I thinks that's soramaru but I don't know the other one. They seem overhear my conversation with pile.

"but I can't stop doubting her… kussun… just like today. Today is our monthversary, yet she forgot it just because she have a tight schedule and she push me to join too.." she's crying hard. I don't know how to answer her. Because it supposed to be a surprised, she doent know that her girlfriend is trying to spending time with her, eventhough she doesn't have much time. Suddenly I see soramaru come to us, she looks mad.

"hey you wrong about that! I know that you feel insecure and doubting mimo-chan feeling. But just you know she really love you! She sacrifice her time for you, you know!" sora bit her lips and continuing.. "you know, actually when she asked me to accompany you. I refuse it, but she begged for you. She thought that rather than you're alone in your home, it's better for you to hang out with a friend. She saw that we're not that close, she say that is my opportunity to make you as my close friend other than her and emi-chan. Did you know that when you two hang out in Disneyland that she's skip her practice? You didn't know it right? She told me to not tell you about this. And did you know that I am in love with mimo-chan? Even before she met you? And yet, she reject me and chasing you instead. And always tell me, when something happen to you. And yet you still doubting her feeling? Are you that dumb pile?" sora too crying while explain all story about mimo-chan sacrifice. Glad that she reveal it, I just wish that pile understand how much mimo-chan love her. Pile dumbfounded with this whole information. And she started crying harder.

"I am really a dumb one right? I wish her to always understand me and yet I am the one that not trying to understand her. Sorry soramaru.. and thank you for telling me. I now know that eventhought mimo-chan is doubting my feeling too, she stillshowering me with her love."

"good, you already know how wonderfull mimo-chan is, right pile?" she nod "great, now you two wash your fac there, and then we came in. it's a bit cold here." I say while point at nearby tap. Suddenly shikaco come and shouthing "paaaaaaiiiii-chaaan" gosh she's really noisy. Shikaco tell us to came in, because nan-chan want to discuss something.

When we open the door, we just see darkness. Pile confused and asking is the other forgot to turn on the lamps. she continue to living room, searching for lamp switch. When she found it she press the switch and bum "HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PILE AND HAPPY MONTHVERSARY" we shout together. Pile surprised and then she's crying again. and then nan-chan say "we have a special guest for you pile."

* * *

I waited for eriko turn on the light, when she did. They are shouted to her. I watch her surprise face and then she cry, gezz she's crying again. and then nanjo say to pile "we have a special guest for you pile." That's my cue to come out and she's very shock. I just smile while walking to her. She's crying harder, I cup her cheek while sweep her tears "ara, why are you crying eriko? It doesn't suit you. You looks worse. I joked. she suddenly hug me tighter and mumbling "sorry.. sorry" I know what she means afterall I was there with sora when she's telling kussun.

I am waiting her to stop crying, and she do. "hey, feeling better?" I smile to her while tugging her hair. She just nod.

"did you plan all of this?"

"hm no, originally its nanjo plan and I added it with this and drag everyone to join. Well except for rippi"

"haha I know, why you don't want her to come" she laugh

"hey! I am still here you know" rippi say "and I am sorry for my mistake" now everyone laughing. I look at nanjo while mouthing _'I take care of her, thank you for your help'_ and I led pile to our room.

When we in our room, she start crying again. "mou, when are you become this crybaby eriko" I poke her cheek.

"i-it can be helped.. when I am doubting your love to me.. you always gave me more love to show that you really care for me. yet, I never noticed it." She say while sweep her tears

"ma ma its okay, now you know my little secret hehe" I say trying to cheer her up.

"is all soramaru said true?" she looks straight to my eyes. I just nod. "that rejecting part too?" I nod again. "soramaru is strong.. I want to become like her so I can support you" she say while hugging me.

I cup her face and looks straight at her eyes. " you don't need to be sora, I like eriko the best. Even her childish side, her serious side, I love all about eriko" she's blush from hearing my sweet word.

"mou, since when you become this cheesy, mimo-chan~"

"since now" I stuck out my tongue playfully. Suddenly she kiss me gently. The kiss become more passionate and then we need air. I look to her speechless. She shyly look away. How cute. She's still my cute girlfriend afterall.

"ah before I forgot, here a present for you" I say while giving her my present

"wa I forgot to bring my present, because you say you're not coming" she accept my present and pout. I peck her lips. She's satisfied with that, and start opening my present. "I never know you will give me this thing, mimo-chan" she ask disbelief

"well you already have two ring, so figured out that you need a necklace." I gave her a necklace with M.E initial. "let me help you to put that". After putting eriko necklace, we sleep. Tomorrow we have more tiring day afterall, hike a mountain. Before I sleep, eriko suddenly say "thank you for this one month, I am really lucky having you.. and goodnight mimo-chan.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **so thats it.**


End file.
